Smut Trilogy
by Ness Ayton
Summary: Three one offs that are linked. Set in the AU of the ATF and concern Chris and Vin. Exactly what the title suggests........
1. A Little Piece of Smut

A Little Piece of Smut by Ness Ayton

No plot, just pure indulgence about two men for whom I care deeply. First posted on the blackraptor M7 adult site.

Do they belong to me? No.

Do I care? No – oh, who am I kidding?!!!!!

AU/ATF Chris/Vin

* * *

Chris glanced across at the semi-comatose Texan draped in the seat next to him and a small smile danced over his lips. How anyone who had just been knocked out by the bad guys and refused to go to a hospital could look as if he was only asleep was beyond him.

The car turned gently and Vin fell towards Larabee who pushed him upright with a wider grin. This happened a couple of times more and then suddenly Chris swerved the car violently to avoid a deer in the road. Vin fell into his boss' lap and when Larabee was finally able to take in what had happened he found Vin's face resting snugly in his groin. Even to his surprised mind Chris realised that this was not a position Vin should have landed in naturally.

He looked sharply at Tanner's face which wore an innocent, almost angelic, expression and then had to force his attention back to the road as a tongue snaked out and licked his jeans just where his cock was. But it was his own body's reaction that took him totally unaware for he found his jeans beginning to tighten and his heart to beat faster.

With a groan he swung the car onto the hard shoulder and brought it to a juddering halt. With shaking hands he undid his jeans allowing his erection to spring free. Then he came out of his seat with a howl as a hot wet mouth engulfed his swollen penis.

A skilful tongue ran up and down the length of his cock and played deftly across its tip. Chris lay back in his seat, eyes closed, panting, letting the artist work to bring him to the edge. Then, with a primordial scream, he came down Vin's throat. As Chris sat feeling like jello, he heard a contented slurp and Vin moved lethargically back into his seat.

Fighting to return to normality Chris' attention was drawn by a whimper in the seat beside him and he became transfixed by Vin who was leaning back, licking his fingers and then allowing them to play across his nipples. Then one hand snaked down inside his jeans and Chris knew exactly what the younger man was going to do.

With a devilish smile Chris undid Vin's jeans and removed the Texan's hand from the swollen cock that was exposed. Gently he ran his finger up and down its length before encasing it in a firm fist and pulling very gently. He smiled as he felt Vin begin to thrust into his grip and then move more and more urgently until at last semen was spilling through his fingers and Tanner was arched exquisitely against the back of the seat.

While Vin came back to the land of the living, Chris zipped up their jeans and drove off. As he did so he glanced across at Vin once more who was as he had been before this had begun and he wondered if it had really happened or had just been a waking wet dream.


	2. Another Piece of Smut

Another Piece of Smut by Ness Ayton

Follows on from "A Little Piece of Smut". First posted on the blackraptor M7 adult site.

I did so want to borrow them from all those strange companies. I even promised to give them back but no luck. Sigh!

AU/ATF Chris/Vin

* * *

A couple of weeks after the incident in the Ram, Vin was laid up at Larabee's ranch following another altercation with bad guys which had resulted in yet another bump to his head. Chris had put him in the spare room to keep an eye on him as he recovered.

Chris eat his dinner, missing Vin's wisecracks about his cooking, and then washed up before deciding to turn in and take advantage of an early night.

Stripping completely he went into the bathroom to wash, leaving the door open as was his wont. Bent over the basin he was startled to feel a hand come to rest lightly on his hip and a finger invading his ass. He held his breath to see what else would happen.

The finger wriggled round, caught his prostate and brought him upright with a howl. The hand on his hip stroked him gently as two more fingers entered him, stretching and preparing him for what was to follow. As the fingers were removed Chris felt a sense of loss and then a blunt slippery object rested briefly against his cheeks before pushing slowly into him. There was some pain but that disappeared quickly as he began to feel filled by Vin's cock, as he surmised, as it thrust slowly in and out of him.

As he stood coming to terms with what was happening, the hand snaked around his waist and began to pump his swollen cock. Gradually he was taken to dizzying heights until, with a scream, they both came together.

Chris became aware of a heavy body collapsed over his back and, looking in the mirror, he saw Vin with his eyes closed and seemingly still unconscious. Carefully he turned and caught the comatose Texan as he pitched forward, noting, with a wry smile, that the other man was also completely naked.

As he settled Vin back down in the bed, he grinned to himself. Life was looking up.


	3. Smut Resolved

Smut Resolved by Ness Ayton

Well there had to be a resolution even if they're still not mine.

AU/ATF Chris/Vin. First posted on the blackraptor M7 adult site.

* * *

For the third time in a month Vin Tanner had been knocked comatose by the bad guys, only this time he was in hospital. Nathan had insisted and Chris saw the sense of having professionals (other than phrenologists that is) looking at Vin's bumps. With memories of the last two times Vin was unconscious fresh in his mind, Chris had no illusions that anything would happen in the hospital but he did feel that perhaps things might be advanced further.

Larabee sat in the chair by the bedside, nodding gently as the hours ticked away. He had almost fallen asleep when he felt his hand being taken and a warm moist tongue ran up his fingers sending a delicious frisson down his spine. Carefully he opened his eyes and was transfixed by the sight of Vin, eyes closed, licking and sucking at his fingers.

Slowly, so as not to disturb the erotic picture, he bent forward and planted a kiss on the Texan's cheek. Vin's eyes shot open and he let Chris' fingers fall from his mouth. Seizing his opportunity Chris shifted slightly and kissed Tanner fully on the lips. Without a moment's hesitation Vin opened his mouth to receive him and the kiss deepened. As it did so, Chris held Vin's eyes with his and knew for sure that Tanner was fully conscious.

At last they had to come up for air and Vin spoke.

"Chris?"

"Yes, Vin?"

"Why?"

"After what's happened between us – even if you did pretend you were unconscious – do you have to ask?"

"I wasn't sure."

"Be sure."

And Chris bent to kiss Vin again.


End file.
